Le papa le plus fort du monde
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Ichiro Nara n'a pas à craindre quoique se soit, sa maman le lui a dit, son papa est le plus fort du monde et le protégera contre tous les potentiels monstres qui peuvent habiter sa chambre.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Le papa le plus fort du monde -**

* * *

Shikamaru avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il sentit une main lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Épuisé, il grogna de mécontentement et s'enfonça de plus belle sous les couvertures.

-Shika..., marmonna Sakura d'une voix endormie,...va le voir s'il te plait.

-Mais je viens tout juste de lui apporter de l'eau ! Se plaignit-il la voix à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se faisait réveiller et commençait à perdre un peu patience. Il avait fait l'aller retour entre la chambre de son fils Ichiro âgé de quatre ans et la cuisine pour lui apporter un verre d'eau et une autre fois pour un verre de lait. Il avait aussi fait semblant de vérifier que ne se cachait aucun monstre dans les placards, à la fenêtre et sous le lit de son fils.

-En plus c'est toi qu'il appelle, grommela le Nara envers sa femme.

Shikamaru lui avait tourné le dos et semblait ne plus vouloir se lever du lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il avait détaché comme à chaque fois qu'il allait dormir et culpabilisa de l'avoir laissé seul gérer leur fils depuis tout à l'heure. Shikamaru avait passé sa journée à étudier des cas complexes et à élaborer des missions pour les nouveaux genins. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle se releva donc un peu difficilement du lit car son ventre rond de six mois commençait à peser un peu lourdement maintenant . Sentant son épouse se lever, il se retourna subitement vers elle et lui prit la main.

-Recouche toi, je vais y aller, dit-il un peu honteux .

Il savait qu'elle était fatiguée elle aussi. Malgré sa grossesse elle continuait tant qu'elle le pouvait de travailler à l'hôpital. Sakura n'aimait pas rester toute seule à la maison à se tourner les pouces. Elle avait besoin de se divertir et elle adorait son travail. En plus elle pouvait profiter de la présence d'Ino qui prenait plaisir à lui raconter quelques commérages et les conseilles des vielles dames pour soulager ses jambes gonflées et lourdes.

-Non c'est bon, j'y vais, en plus faut que j'aille au toilette le bébé n'arrête pas d'appuyer sur ma vessie, se plaignit-elle en riant à moitié.

Sakura se déplaça doucement jusqu'à la chambre de son petit garçon et s'assit sur le lit. Ichiro qui avait jusqu'à lors remontait la couverture jusqu'à son nez se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman !

La rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendrie alors qu'Ichiro posait sa tête sur le ventre rebondie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon lapin ? Fit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Ze veux pas dormir tout seul, pleurnicha le petit.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que z'ai peur !

-Oh mon petit coeur, de quoi tu as peur ?

-Des monstres !

-Il n'y a pas de monstre voyons, ça n'existe pas, tenta de le rassurer Sakura.

-Si ! Aya Inuzuka elle a dit que za existe ! Elle a dit qu'ils z'étaient tous verts comme tonton Lee, et qu'ils manzaient les pitits n'enfants !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciels.

-Et moi je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Mais z'ai peur maman ! Pleurnicha le petit garçon.

Sakura prit ses joues rondes entre ses doigts et les caressa de son pouce. Les yeux bruns d'Ichiro fixaient ceux de sa mère espérant que celle-ci puisse trouver la solution miracle à son problème. Sakura dégagea les mèches brunes de son petit garçon sur le coté et plissa les yeux malicieuse.

-Tu ne risque absolument rien et tu sais pourquoi ?

Ichiro secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Parce que t'as maman ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver et que tu as le papa le plus fort du monde !

Ichiro pencha la tête sur le côté intrigué mais s'arrêta de renifler.

-Ton papa est tellement fort et tellement intelligent qu'il peut détecter les monstres et les méchants ninjas à l'autre bout de la terre, en plus, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais il a construit un piège à monstre tout autour de la maison comme ça ils ne peuvent pas entrer chez nous .

-Z'est vrai ?

-Oh oui et il connait plein de technique compliqué pour les combattre et les éloigner de toi.

Ichiro sembla se calmer et accepta finalement de se recoucher. Alors qu'elle le bordait et lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux il la regarda déterminé.

-Moi aussi ze veux être fort comme papa comme ça ze pourrais protéger mon petit frère.

-Ou ta petite sœur, rectifia la rose en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Moui, dit-il avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Allez dors bien mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit maman.

Sakura le regarda une dernière fois avant d'aller au toilette tout en passant une main sur son ventre.

Puis elle rejoint Shikamaru dans leur lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Mais le bébé donnait des coups, l'empêchant de s'endormir. Elle changea plusieurs fois de position mais le bébé continuait de se manifester à l'aide de ses petits pieds. Sakura savait déjà par avance que ce bébé ne détiendrait pas la légendaire paresse de son père. Oh non, cet enfant là, lui semblait même un peu hyperactif. Dépitée, elle s'allongea sur le coté et espéra trouver le sommeil rapidement. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un bras l'encerclé et soupira de bien être en sentant la main de Shikamaru caresser doucement son ventre.

-Si tu continue de bouger comme ça j'arriverai jamais à dormir, marmonna t-il contre la nuque de Sakura.

-C'est de ta faute de toute façon, c'est toi qui voulais deux enfants, dit-elle en appréciant néanmoins ses caresses.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu protester quand on les a fait, susurra t-il narquoisement tout en passant sa main sous le chandail de Sakura pour tracer des cercles sur la peau de son ventre rond.

Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose mais resta silencieuse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le bébé ne bougeait plus . Elle fronça les sourcils tout en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Elle la retira et elle ressentit de nouveau son bébé se manifester activement . Intriguée, elle reposa la main de Shikamaru sur son ventre et comme par miracle les coups cessèrent aussitôt. Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de son mari et se colla encore un peu plus contre lui, son dos rencontrant amoureusement son torse.

-Tu es vraiment le papa le plus fort du monde, tu le sais ça ?

-Mmm.

Elle sourit tendrement en le sentant s'endormir contre elle. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant où Sakura regrettait d'être devenu une Nara. Non, pas une seule fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire de nouveau sur eux, et cette fois-ci sans drame.**

 **Je remercie sur cette page, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore fait, tout ceux qui ont commenté et mis en favoris "I fucking love you" .**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS tout mignon vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré le rédiger.**

 **A plus.**

 **Chichichi**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- le papa le plus fort du monde -**

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle rentra chez elle totalement épuisée. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Sakura alluma la lumière, bailla fortement et déposa ses affaires sur le canapé. Elle s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle savait que Shikamaru avait gardé les restes du repas dans le frigo et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à faire réchauffer au four à micro-onde.

Elle fit en sourire en coin en découvrant qu'il avait cuisiné du porc au caramel. Le seule repas qu'il savait faire . Le seul repas qu'acceptait de manger Ichiro sans faire de caprice lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Elle se servit une assiette qu'elle déposa dans le four à micro-onde, et décida en attandant que le repas se réchauffe d'aller voir sa petite famille.

Ichiro dormait déjà à point fermé dans sa chambre, son doudou serrait entre ses petites mains, la couverture à moitié sur le sol. Sakura s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller et le borda, faisant en sorte que la couverture ne glisse plus. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre.

Elle alla ensuite vers celle du tout nouvel arrivant. Nobu était né il y avait peine quatre mois de cela. Un petit frère qu'Ichiro accueillit tout d'abord avec appréhension puis avec joie. Nobu avait les cheveux aussi brun que son père mais possédait les iris émeraudes de sa mère. C'était un bébé adorable, qui se laissait garder sans pleurer par ses grands-parents maternels et paternels, mais qui une fois la nuit tombé ne supportait pas de dormir tout seul. C'est pourquoi Sakura ne fut nullement surprise de découvrir la chambre vide.

En effet, Nobu dormait dans leur chambre, installait confortablement entre des coussins et le torse de Shikamaru . Elle les observa attendrie quelques secondes, puis sans faire de bruit Sakura rejoignit la cuisine.

Elle avait à peine commencé à manger qu'elle entendit les pleurs de Nobu ainsi qu'un grognement masculin bien familier.

Shikamaru débarqua à moitié endormie, Nobu dans les bras, dans la cuisine.

-Oh mon bébé, fit Sakura en se levant et en le prenant entre bras , je t'ai réveillé ?

Elle avait pourtant fait très attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle était une ninja après tout, la discrétion c'était son domaine de prédilection.

-Je crois surtout qu'il a faim, dit d'une voix endormie Shikamaru avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Je ne t'ai pas entendue moi alors...

-Oui mais toi tu dors toujours profondément, la terre pourrait trembler, le monde s'écrouler que tu ne sortirais pas de ton lit, se moqua gentiment Sakura tout en berçant Nobu.

-C'est complètement faux, j'entends parfaitement Nobu pleurer dans mes oreilles, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a hérité de tes cordes vocales, plus aigus que ça tu meurs !

-Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué ? Minauda Sakura.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire, la prit par les hanches et la rapprocha contre lui, Nobu cessa de pleurer et commença à fixer son père d'une drôle de manière.

-Tu n'en as pas idée, murmura t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, c'est beaucoup mieux quand tu es là.

-Vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant le bas de son dos. Ils auraient aimé que cela dure un peu plus longtemps, mais Nobu n'était pas de cet avis et leur fit clairement comprendre que ce rapprochement entre ses parents ne lui convenait pas du tout en braillant de toute ses forces.

-Ok, ok, ok, je vais te le faire ton biberon, dit Shikamaru , pas la peine de nous casser les oreilles tu vas finir par réveiller ton frère et je ne tiens pas à raconter pour la vingtième fois le conte du grand-père qui faisait fleurir les arbres*...

-Oh moi aussi je l'aime bien celui là, fit Sakura tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

-Ouais ben moi j'aimerai bien changer de disque, même si je dois admettre que ça ne me déplaît pas que ça lui fasse oublier les monstre imaginaires qui peuplent soi-disant sa chambre et lui permet de s'endormir.

-C'est un Nara, rectifia Sakura, tout finit par l'endormir...

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre par là ? demanda t-il tout en cherchant dans les placards un biberon propre.

Sakura se contenta de lui faire un sourire malicieux tout en câlinant Nobu. Le bébé cessa de nouveau de pleurer contre sa mère et Shikamaru commença sincèrement à penser si Nobu ne le faisait pas exprès. Une fois le biberon prêt, il allait récupérer son fils mais Sakura dénia doucement.

-Non c'est bon je m'en charge, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée et puis je sais que tu es terriblement impatient de retrouver ton lit.

-Si tu insistes...

-Par contre ne t'endors pas tout de suite, j'aimerai profiter de toi aussi quand j'aurai réussi à l'endormir, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Shikamaru écarquilla ses prunelles et ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

-Ok pour toi je ferais l'effort de ne pas m'endormir.

-Oh c'est trop d'honneur !

Il finit par la laisser s'occuper de Nobu, et alors qu'elle nourrissait son petit, Sakura chuchota.

-Et si on faisait un peu attendre papa, hein ?

* * *

 **J'avoue, je n'ai pas pu résister contre l'envie d'écrire une petite suite...je les trouve tellement mignon et il y a tellement peu de fic sur eux...d'ailleurs je pense que quand j'aurai finit les fanfics que j'ai en cours, j'en commencerai peut-être une sur eux...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris un commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que cette petite suite vous plait :)**

 *** Le grand-père qui faisait fleurir les arbres et une histoire que j'ai trouvé sur un site de conte pour enfant et que j'ai trouvé mignonne .**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
